Inkuna Gami
Inkuna Gami is an Alicorn who utilizes ink based magic to fight her enemies and overpower them. With her powerful magic she can draw creatures and such into existence to fight by her side. She can also use this skill to create living paintings and other works of art. Inkuna ended up coming to Team Light after Shadow Dragons attacked and destroyed her family and village. Her initial desire was to join Team Light in order to get revenge but after a confrontation with Lumera on the subject Inkuna's desire for it has drastically fallen. She is now an effective warrior in the Elemental Corps and is a colonel in rank. Inkuna was drawn by and belongs to http://lumeralightstar.deviantart.com/ Inkuna was designed by http://solarisredemption.deviantart.com/ Physical Description Inkuna is a snow white Dire Alicorn of a medium size. Her hooves are red in color and are a lot tougher than that of a regular Alicorn. On her shoulders she has a forward facing swirl marking which has two comma-like markings on either side, they are all red in color. On her hips she has a backwards facing swirl with two curved lines behind it and a brushstroke in front of it, all are red in color. Her wings are large and her feathers are very neat looking, the front of her wings are white in color while the back of her wings take on a red color. Her mane and tail take on an inky black color and swirl around in a way that makes them look like actual ink. On Inkuna's forehead, below her horn, are a set of red markings. The main marking is a circle line that goes out into needle points on both ends. The second markings occur as wavy lines under her eyes. Inkuna's horn is longer compared to regular Alicorns and blends into a red color near the tip of it. Magic Color The color of Inkuna's magic is a bright red when she chooses to express it during spell use. Hooves Inkuna's hooves are very tough and cause a great amount of damage when she uses them to kick enemies. Elemental Abilities ''' Inkuna is a magic based Alicorn, however, her magic is based in the incredibly rare neutral magic called Ink Magic. This ability is akin to that of Writer's in the sense that it can manipulate reality to some degree. While Writer can write things into existence Inkuna can draw things into existence. Of course this type of magic is very draining and is only ever used in drastic situations as it can drain enough energy it can kill the user. Inkuna is incredibly skilled at using her Ink Magic and uses it more often when she has to rely on her elemental magic. ''Ink Spell: Inkuna can draw the symbols for various spells and enact them in battle. These spells vary between healing based spells to status affecting spells such as speed boosts and strength enhancers. ''Ink Blast: ''Inkuna can summon a big ball of ink that she hurtles at enemies. It explodes upon contact and can knock further enemies back. The explosion sends out droplets of ink that can stick to, cover, and blind enemies affecting their performance in battle. '''''Drawing Summon: Inkuna can draw pictures of objects and creatures and then summon them into the battle scene. If she wanted to summon a tree into the middle of a fight she can by drawing a picture of one on the ground with her ink magic. If she wanted to summon a creature to help her fight she can by drawing a picture of one and that brings the creature out into the fight. This magic doesn't last very long and is the most taxing and energy demanding. ''Ink Overload: ''Its unknown. However, its considered to be a kin to an ultimate attack which covers the field in ink and gives Inkuna that ability to summon as much as she wants for as long as it lasts. Inkuna also has another element that she can use in battle the Element of Wind. She can use this element just as any other creature would and blow enemies around the battlefield or even summon entire storms to her aid. This is a very affect power that she can use. ''Wind Blast: ''Inkuna can summon a huge gust of wind that thrusts enemies away or shove them into other things. ''Cyclone: ''Inkuna can summon a cyclone into the middle of the battle that destroys the enemy and land around it. It is a destructive force that can last for a long time in the battle and can affect how the battle takes on from there. The cyclone can also affect how allies preform as well so it is used sparingly. ''Wind Storm: ''It is a battlefield status that lasts for the whole fight as compared to Cyclone. A huge jetstream of wind is cast onto the battlefield that lasts for the whole fight and makes aerial battles all the more difficult for flying enemies and sometimes allies. However, Team Light's Aerial Corps is well trained enough to use this ability as an advantage. ''Hurricane Force: ''A last ditch attack to destroy the enemy. If used enemy and ally alike will be negatively affected. It is advised all ally forces be out of the area during its use. It literally destroys the whole battlefield taking the enemy with it. Personality Inkuna is quite, calm, and calculating. She does speak to other individuals and can be kinda chatty when you get to know her. However, she is mainly a reserved and quite individual and spends most of her time training to become stronger and develop herself into a more skilled fighter. She spends a lot of her time training her ink magic. Bio Inkuna and her clan were the only Ink Alicorns known in existence as almost all of them would only live in that clan. However, Shadow Dragons invaded and attacked her clan killing nearly everyone. Inkuna was one of the very few who were lucky to escape. But instead of fleeing to the next city Inkuna lived the rest of her childhood as an orphan in the woods, to scared the Shadow Dragons would follow to the next city. A life in the woods toughened her something fierce and took away all of her childhood innocence making her more cold and harsh in personality. She was constantly on the run from Shadow Dragons and had conflicts with them every week or so. She never lived in one placed and would continuously travel, hunting down Shadow Dragons. She continued this until she reached her late teens, it was at this time that she came across a very built up city where many creatures were gathered. As it turned out Team Light was hosting a recruitment event. Inkuna joined immediately wanting to gen recruited and help hunt down a Shadow Dragons. During one of the events her abilities caught the attention of Lumera, who recruited her instantly. Since then has been fighting and working her way up. She is now a colonel in the Elemental Corps. Relationships Lumera Lightstar She looks up to her as a fantastic leader and finds her to be a great and caring friend. After all Lumera did bring Inkuna back from the verge of self destruction due to her old desires for revenge on the Shadow Dragons Quotes "Art is more than just art. It is ones imagination, ones passions, ones drive." Gallery Inkua Gami.JPG Trivia * Inkuna Gami is derived from Inkun Gami which means "Ink God" in Japanese. * She is based around the design of an Okami Brush God as she was made that way in a Draw to Adopt Category:Characters Category:Team Light Category:Elemental Corps